


What A Bullet Can Do

by Pudgeybird



Series: Time of Death (the endless posibilities) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, dont even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudgeybird/pseuds/Pudgeybird
Summary: yeah, this isn't finished yet, sorry. I knew vaguely what I wanted to do, but I don't know how to write it. Also not happy about what I've done but this is basically set in 2.14, 2x14, s2 ep14, whatever you want to call it and is centred on Felicity. Please read what I've done so far and tell me if you like it, please! Any different suggestions on how to finish it are welcomexoxo





	What A Bullet Can Do

“Sara I’m so sorry!” 

She groaned slightly under her breath. “It’s ok, I’m fine.” 

As she walked away, Oliver stopped her “Let me see. Let me see” The second time he responded slowly and tenderly, urging her. 

“She’s bleeding, but it’s not deep.” He said, shooting a glance at Diggle. 

“Good, I can’t take any more scars. Speaking of, mortar round?” 

“Yeah, IED, the Paktika province in Afghanistan. Good eye” Diggle finished, obviously approving. 

“I know my wounds. Grenade. Algiers.” 

“I’ve never been hit by a grenade.” Oliver piped in, as if discussing his lack of seeing a tv show. 

“All those scars and you’ve never been hit by a grenade?” 

“Arrow, knife, knife. A lot of bullets, no grenades.” 

“I’ve got myself a new bullet. A nine millimetre, right there.” Diggle indicated on his shoulder. 

“.38. I’m mostly swords and a spear.” Sara added 

“I have a scar.” Felicity regretted opening her mouth the millisecond any sound left it. 

“It’s in my mouth. I had my wisdom teeth removed when I was 16. Three stitches, they were really badly impacted.” If she felt she could have face-palmed in that moment. No, she would have smacked herself in the head. Especially after Sara just responded: 

“You’re still cute” And looked at her like a little puppy or something. 

 

When Oliver and Sara started talking about their party and then their relationship, Felicity allowed herself to berate her stupidity in her head. Why? Why would you say anything? There are so many things you could have said instead. Or nothing. Nothing would have been preferable. 

“Maybe it’s better if we keep what’s going on between us a secret. For Laurel’s sake.” 

What about my sake. No. Don’t think like that. Oliver’s happy. Sara’s happy. Just... move on Felicity 

She went back to her computers, sending Digg a glance to tell him that Sara’s newest ‘injury’ wasn’t his fault. Sara was a badass. That wouldn’t have hurt her. As she watched Sara’s petite, muscular form walk away, she decided she really needed to go to the gym. 

 

 

She punched it. She wasn’t trying to do it right. She just needed to punch something. The talks of scars, Sara’s perfection, Oliver’s neglecting her. She needed to punch something like she used to. She used to know the right form, probably could do it if she wanted, but she didn’t. She needed to let out the energy without the boys looking at her, so she just punched away, using her muscles, feeling them tense as she felt the force of her punch in her hands. She just needed an outlet. 

“Plant your feet.” Damn it, this was exactly what she didn’t want. 

“Stronger foundation. Equals stronger punch” Sara dragged Felicity’s foot back. She thought about fighting it for a second, but this woman was perfect, and she was only trying to help. She also resisted saying “I know. I’m not quite as stupid and incapable as everyone seems to think I am” but she figured she probably was. So she didn’t fight. She shouldn’t know how to fight, how to throw a punch. In all truthfulness, she probably didn’t. Look at all the mess she had gotten into in her life through just that one lack of ability. She punched the dummy once more, feeling it shake. 

Damn. That was her. It’s always going to be her. She’s better than- 

“If this is for self-defence, I’d recommend Wing Chun. It uses your opponent's strength against him. So it’s ideal for smaller people” She demonstrated a move that looked so elegant and clearly so simple to her, but Felicity knew would never be achievable by herself, “like us” 

She said it as if they were the same. As if they were similar. Felicity knew they weren't. She knew Sara was better than her. Better at kicking ass, looking beautiful, probably computers, blood analysis, being Oliver's girlfriend-

“You seem like you can take care of yourself just fine.” Felicity bit off and immediately regretted. Now she was the bitter one as well. Sara had done nothing wrong. 

“Are you ok?” And now she was being sweet as well. Damn it 

“Where are we with the skeleton key?” Felicity didn’t know if she was glad or not for the intrusion. 

“And what... are you wearing?” Not. Definitely not. 

“I just thought I’d...” Never mind “I’m cross-referencing Walczak’s known associates with decryption experts on the NSA watch list, it’s just taking some time.” 

“Which we don’t have, ok? The key is not just a code breaker, in the wrong hands, it’s a weapon.” He spoke to her as if she was a child who had done something wrong. Both telling her off, but also so, so patronising. 

“Whoever killed Walczak, in addition to finding creepy uses for clock parts, is also very good at covering his tracks.” 

“Lucky for us, uncovering tracks is what you’re very good at.” 

“Right” The only thing apparently. Doesn’t sound like you actually believe it though.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's currently 3 AM and I woke up about an hour ago and saw more comments and kudos on this work and I'm just so surprised by everyone's response. I know its not a revolutionary number but I'm genuinely amazed! I now can't go back to sleep so I'm listening to Demi Lovato and just trying to finish this version of this fic but I'm thinking of making a series just on this one episode? I wasn't going to but from the response, hopefully, I can play out everyone's end and I've got a few ideas too ;). I'm hoping that by the time normal people awaken in the morning, I will have finished this fic and the other fluffy one im working on. Thank you so much for the overwhelming welcome into the fanfic world and im hoping i do everyone proud with this series.   
> Thank you guys xoxo


End file.
